


It's A Long Way To The Top

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ryuko and Satsuki’s battles have yet to find a solid conclusion, but surely this new challenge will change that: a gangbang to the bitter end, until one of them is too exhausted to go on any longer. Anonymosu commission.





	It's A Long Way To The Top

"Come and get us, boys!" Ryuko shouted, hip cocking to the side as she tossed her scissor blade off to the side, looking cocky and fired up.

"I have no intention to be taken by mere boys today," Satsuki replied, standing more staid and respectable. "I want men!"

Every fight Ryuko and Satsuki had ever engaged in proved inconclusive, almost infuriatingly so. There was never quite a clear winner, never circumstances entirely fair and sensible enough to really prove who was better, and it was clear that if they were going to determine who was the other's better, they were going to have to take on a very different kind of challenge, and fight with their bodies to prove themselves against the entire student body of Honnouji Academy instead. 

The goal was twofold. They had to prove they could outlast the other, but there was always some contentious mutterings about their respective sexual prowess, which had them also deciding that the number of cum loads they could earn was also important. Two different measures, maybe to serve as tiebreakers if need be. Whatever the case was, they were fired up and ready for it, and to match, their clothing showed it. Senketsu and Junketsu had then been modified for a very specific purpose in how much skin they exposed. The straps or pieces covering their breasts were gone, as was the coverings over their asses and the thong portion that did little at all to hide their asses. Junketsu had dropped the massive pauldrons and taken on a barely-there miniskirt like Senketsu had, just to keep something on Satsuki from the tops of her breasts down to her thighs, leaving the two matching in their exhibitionism with their tits out and and their pussies half-visible under the skirts, shapely asses given absolutely no modesty by the meager material trying to cover them.

And now they were open to be fucked by a legion of eager, horny students all eyeing the two shapely women before them with only one thing in mind. Their inviting words only helped encourage them on quicker as with vulgar descent, hands pushed the two competitors down to their knees, cocks shoved abruptly into their faces and the very immediate, horny gestures leaving them both startled and eager, in different ways.

Faced with a cock right up in front of her, Ryuko's first instinct was to let it happen, steady on her knees and accepting something absolutely blissful. Powerful. She was ready to take on whatever depraved ideas and intensities she was in store for, eyeing the big dick and preparing herself. As fingers tightened into her hair and began to tug her inward, she was absolutely ready for the worst, embracing the throbbing, hazy urges that crept across her waiting body. Ryuko welcomed it, not sure yet what she was even about to indulge in, but she was eager for it nonetheless.

The hard slam of her head being forced down a big, fat dick had Ryuko gagging harshly as she was driven down the massive prick, choking on him in worry as she felt the panic and excitement start to hit her, body trembling as she took him on. It was a potent gesture, one inviting an advance and a swell of something that she was horribly unprepared for, but she felt ready to perform, not hesitating at all to begin sucking and slurping down the big dick, allowing it to plunge down her throat and fuck her with vicious intent, every second of hard, pounding vigor that burned down upon her feeling like something she was happy to let entice and overwhelm her.

Back and forth his hips worked as a big, meaty prick forced itself down her throat suddenly, very hot and very powerful, making her struggle and choke happily. Raw determination helped her hold steady, as Ryuko realized that the key to keeping up momentum was to let the hard, rough thrusts bear down upon her body. If Ryuko accepted the hard facefucking now, she would get the cock off quicker and be able to move on to the next dick readily. That confidence helped guide her onward, helped her endure the thrusts of a hard prick right down her throat. She was eager to prove herself, ready to roll through all the hard fucking and all the pressure that was ready to crash down upon her as she sought only try and prove herself. To the boys, to Satsuki, to everyone. Ryuko was not going to falter.

She kept sucking and slurping her way through this chaos, enduring the facefuck with chaotic, gargling vigor as she stared up hungrily at the man before her. There would be no faltering now, she decided, holding strong and refusing to bend to the pressure of deep thrusts shaking her down to her very core. Back and forth she moved to continue allowing this pressure to overwhelm her as she shoved on fiercely, proving what she could do and being utterly unafraid to do it. To err and hesitate would have been to abandon the point of this whole competition, and she wasn't about to have that. Racing on quickly and harshly, Ryuko let her lusts get the better of her, showing off something powerful and unrelenting, refusing to slow down until she had earned her prize.

With a sudden, hot gasp, the man she was deepthroating came. The gush of hot, gooey cum right down her throat made Ryuko twist happily, earning her first load and relishing in the sweet chaos and intensity behind it all. One cock sucked. Many more to go, but Ryuko knew she could handle this.

Satsuki was a different story. Nobody was fucking her mouth to start with. Absolutely nobody. Her hand wrapped around the base of the big dick in front of her as she showed a very refined and confident way of sucking dick. Rather than become a mess like Ryuko was, Satsuki wanted to be the very picture of poise and perfection, always proving herself very capable. Not to say she wasn't sucking dick like a pro, of course. But Satsuki wasn't about the same kind of depravity Ryuko was. Not at all. She worked her head steadily back and forth in motions meant to prove something very different, treating the dick to something more refined and composed.

It wasn't exactly elegant. Down on her knees with her tits and her ass out, Satsuki was never going to look elegant, no matter what she did. But that didn't mean she had to make a whore of herself, and as she worked her head back and forth in steady motions, stroking the thick cock confidently all the while with a firmness that helped make up for the way she held firmly back on letting the dick even tease her throat for a moment. Satsuki was too refined and composed to let that happen, keeping the cock at a distance as the hand held tight; even if he did try to thrust forward, he wouldn't make it with the hand in place around his shaft.

Not that she wasn't still laying on plenty of pleasure, of course. The student whose cock Satsuki so readily fellated happily groaning on in enjoyment and surrender as she worked him over, brought him a firm, steady pleasure he felt all too happy to give into, letting her suck him down deeper, allowing her to work him over with a speed and an intensity that burned hotter than she figured he could handle. There was no holding back here, no second where Satsuki seemed like she was slacking, she just didn't slurp and slobber and drool while having her throat hammered. In Satsuki's eyes, that was an improvement and a reason why her technique stood as such a bright spot in this darkness. She was a refined woman after all, and refused to let herself be debased or embarrassed by anything else.

Exuding confidence enough to make up for the lack of depravity while still looking hot beside Ryuko choking a big dick down, Satsuki proved why she was the queen bitch of this school with everything she did, refused to seem for a moment like she would disappoint or not deliver. This was where she belonged, where she thrived, and she proved with each motion that she was in control for a damn reason, and she proved why she was the best as she brought him to the edge of release, confidently taking him on and allowing him to cum in her mouth. She held firm through stroking his dick to completion and allowing him to fill her mouth with his seed. She swallowed it all down, happily taking on the mess and making the most of this situation, allowing the cum to slide down into her stomach. She was happier with her mouth; to take it on her face would have been to make a mess, while having a cock erupt down her throat was simply not going to happen.

Ryuko felt like the secret weapon to success here was going to be getting hot and dirty, as intensely and carelessly as she possibly could. So when the next man came up toward her with his dick, she decided to reach her hand out for it not to ask as a buffer holding back from allowing him into her throat, but so she could dive in for something else, lifting his cock up and giving it some eager strokes while she got her mouth all over the heavy, dangling ball sac waiting for some oral attention too. Ryuko felt like there was so much untapped potential there that any guy would have been happy to experience from her, and she was eager to lay it all onto this nameless student with gusto.

He groaned as her tongue dragged along his balls with greedy, quick motions, kisses followed as she got right in there and worked to prove herself a very capable kind of girl. Her hand kept moving, jerking his cock as fast as she could in an attempt to keep up the pace and the chaos of her attentions. There was only one way to do this, and she felt like that was to go all out on depravity in contrast to Satsuki's very conservative and held back treatment. Nothing was going to spare Ryuko now and she knew that, working instead to try and prove what she could do and that she was unstoppable, that she could suck and fuck better than Satsuki could. That composure simply didn't matter or have a place here when she could instead work so confidently and show off what she could do. Show off every second of it.

When she got her mouth around one of the hefty balls and gave it a firm, slobbering bout of affection, Ryuko felt like she was even more firmly on the right track now, aggressively treating his nuts to everything she could muster, hand working quicker along his cock as it leaked pre all over her hand to make it an even slicker and slippier affair. There was no holding back now from this opportunity, as Ryuko intended to ride her lusts all the way to the smug proof that she was just plain better than Satsuki. And if she had to suck balls to do it, that was a really tame price to pay, a really simple and easy way to make something happen that she just allowed to overwhelm her. 

Her more vulgar and smutty way of getting a guy off drew plenty of attention, too. The men watching on in excitement all murmured at the way Ryuko voluntarily offered herself up for sloppy ball worship, kissing and sucking and slurping her way to a show of vulgarity and chaos intense enough to prove her wicked, virile desires, capping it all off as he came and she moaned, “All over me!” with glee. The eruption of hot streaks of gooey seed plastering her face all over gave Ryuko all the more reason to moan and stroke as she smacked the cock down against her face and celebrated the facial she'd been given, step one in slutting her way to the top.

Everything about Satsuki's plan to compose herself and keep from completely getting used and rough fucked hit a wall as the next student up grabbed her hair and shoved her down his cock before he could react, her nose rubbing against his pelvis before she'd even realized what was happening. Her throat spasmed around the thick shaft, and as he pulled his hips back and shoved them forward again, his balls smacking against her chin in the process, there was absolutely nothing that the poor student council president could do to help herself against it. She was stuck, gagging the thick cock down as she felt something absolutely feral and unchained press down upon her.

With nothing to do to help herself now, the only choice for Satsuki was to accept this brutal treatment and to get facefucked senseless. She wasn't too happy about that at all, hands squeezing his thighs as she tried still to push him off, but it was hard to breathe and take on this kind of treatment, and she just had no hope of helping herself as the roughness of this situation caught up with her and she found herself stuck in place, left aching and desperate as she was pounded into submission, her tight throat spasming around the thick cock. She had never in her life deepthroated a penis before, always able to keep things at a distance and avoid such shame and frustration. But there she was, suddenly on the receiving end of far more of that oral action than she could ever handle.

The crowd only got more intense and amazed by the fact Satsuki was actually getting her throat fucked, murmuring more and more, and she could hear them over the sloppy choking noises she made. But Satsuki understood that to panic and push back and fight all of this would have been to surrender completely, and she wasn't about to let that happen. Deciding to push shamelessly forward and keep up her confident pace, Satsuki allowed herself to be used and throatfucked, allowed herself to gag on the thick cock and even let thick strands of drool spill from her lips and onto her ample breasts, seeking to be laid waste to with the sole intention of opening herself up to whatever sorts of madness were set to follow.

Playing dirty wasn't the best idea, but it was the only one now, and as Satsuki endured the oral violation she found that it was certainly an effective tool, if nothing else. She earned this raw facefucking readily, and for it she was rewarded with another successful climax and another first, as the cock pulled out of her mouth and without warning her face got hosed down with cum. She wanted to fume and scream and seize her sword, wanted to make sure that nobody ever dared disrespect Satsuki Kiryuuin again with such a vulgar and embarrassing gesture, but she was able to hold back from doing it even as she trembled with frustration. There was no other choice here.

“Mm, you like that ass?” Ryuko asked, down on her knees as she took a nice, deep pounding in the pussy for the first time, fucked doggy style with a vigorous push that had her all too happy to shove her round, taut behind back against the hard thrusts. Her hips couldn't stay still, and loved the way that his hands groped and squeezed at her “Mm, a big, hard dick like that is exactly what a girl needs after getting two big dicks off with her mouth, so you'd better be ready to fuck me hard and make up for how dripping wet I am!”

Dirty talk felt like the key now. Ryuko still had one thing over Ryuko when it came to how dirty she was willing to get, how low she was willing to sink as she opened herself up to this desperation and madness, eagerly shoving on without hesitation, making her presence known and allowing the pleasure to wind her up hotly, the powerful, primal rush of desire overwhelming her as her every step was driven by something absolutely chaotic and insane. There was no shame here, no reason to allow herself a second of reprieve or composure. She just let it happen, let the madness wash over her as every motion back and forth was a show of desperation and madness, of pure heat. This was a lot to take on, and she felt like she was on the right track in embracing the want and the chaos.

Nothing could stop her in this moment, as the big dick hammering into her tight pussy only gave her more reason to embrace the want, gasping hotly under the throbbing, heated pleasure that burned across her body so powerfully. There was nothing decent or sane about this, and that only helped make her feel even hotter as she embraced the fever and the want. Back and forth she worked in greedy motions driving her wild with need, and everything about Ryuko's chaotic and impassioned embrace of this lust helped drive her on harder, keeping the man who fucked her groaning as he pounded into the slick, tight heat of her waiting pussy.

“Yes, do it, make me cum, fill me up with your seed, I want you to know how much better than that tramp I am!' Ryuko gasped, head thrown back in ecstasy as she let herself go, the pleasure burning across her body with primal, shuddering waves of relief. This was everything to Ryuko, who felt the throbbing, white hot climax burn her up with sensations more primal than she knew how to handle, and there was just no coming down from that high. But that was kind of how she liked it, in truth. There was something primal and exciting about being in this position, as a big dick buried itself balls deep inside of her and her inner core received a nice, hefty coating of white thanks to a sizable load deposited directly into the waiting warrior.

“Pay no attention to Ryuko,” Satsuki growled as she commanded the attention of the man whose cock she promptly sat herself down on. “Her filthy mouth and her shameless, whoring ways are an embarrassment. Disregard her entirely and focus on me. A woman of elegance and beauty, whose white outfit denotes purity and grace.” As she spoke, she bounced up and down on a fat dick, her ample breasts heaving all about from the motion and the chaos of it all. It would have undermined her words a little bit were she not such a tightly composed woman in the heat of the moment, were she not able to so expertly contain herself and show off something powerful and controlling.

But there was little she could really do for this on a practical level. She could say she was in control all she wanted, but Satsuki knew the danger inherent here, knew she was playing with fire and likely to get burned in the process. There was always the danger they'd seize control again and start fucking her anyway, that she'd get grabbed and fucked raw without warning. It was a danger, and after the facefucking that still left her a little dazed--even if she did her best not to show it--she had to be aware of it constantly, but Satsuki knew she couldn't let that show, knew she had to keep a certain level of composure and control to prevent that from happening. Perhaps by being commanding and dominant, she could avoid all of that through sheer control.

Which was how she gave a very firm and powerful riding to this cock cowgirl style, in control of everything her body did as her breasts heaved and she pushed on so carelessly, every carefully measured motion meant to prove how in control she was, how composed she was. Satsuki was not going to be left in the dust here, was not going to disappoint or falter in the way she cased on something rabid and primal, shoving greedily on and having her way with the man beneath her, having her way with the big cock and working to find some intense, satisfying conclusion for them to savour. This was where she felt the most ready and capable, greedily chasing pleasure as hard as she could get it without hesitation.

“I demand that you cum in me right now,” Satsuki growled. “Under all of my authority, climax. Orgasm for me right this second or I will have you expelled!” Ruling through fear was the best that Satsuki felt she could do at the moment and she wasn't the least bit afraid to get what she could from it as she raced on harder and faster, winding up through the pleasure until that final intense moment washed over her, until she came, stifling her own moans as her tight inner walls clenched down harder around the cock and begged it to cum. The eruption of gooey, molten seed flooding into her was an incredible feeling, but one she refused to let overwhelm her or show off much sense of surrender over. Refusing to make a sound or show how much she was enjoying this, Satsuki clammed up and readied herself to hold out through the pleasure to follow; anything to keep her harshness and her dominance unquestioned.

There was nothing about the way that Ryuko took a cock up her twat and down her throat at the same time that was even faintly composed. Taking the exact opposite approach of Satsuki's in every way, Ryuko relished in a good, hard spitroasting that ganged up on her and left her fucked into creamy, blissful submission, keeping her body rocking back and forth with erratic, bucking motions as she found herself all too readily struggling to keep her thoughts straight as she worked with greedy vigor to satisfy the cravings inside of herself that she was utterly helpless against. This was where Ryuko felt the most prepared to win, where she was able to embrace the most passion, heat, fire, and chaos. This was unlike anything that she had been prepared to feel before, and she wasn't the least bit sorry about it either, owning up to the chaos and the pressure overwhelming her as she leaned into the madness and took on the harsh strokes, showing off what she could do as she effortlessly handled both dicks like a pro.

Doubling down on the number of cocks she worked over was so much more exciting for Ryuko, who felt like the best way she could work through this was to control the situation and take on as many dicks as she could. She expected Satsuki that wouldn't be quite so willing to play into this sort of thing, and that gave Ryuko a chance to gain an advantage through what she was willing to do and how low she could go. A hard, rough spitroasting gave her the best of both worlds, with a big cock shoving into her waiting twat and giving her the throbbing rush she craved, while up front she received a merciless facefucking powerful enough to let her really savour the impending swells of desire and heat that made her twist for this blissful heat.

Making a show of how rough and hard she was as she gagged and choked her way through the pleasure involved in all of this. Being loud and messy about the way she was taken was precisely what Ryuko felt she needed, drawing attention to herself and what she was willing to do, what she would offer up to these men if they came around and gangbanged her. Something to keep them all hot and eager, something to properly convey the madness involved in this. If she could even maybe tempt away the attention to keep Satsuki from having any interested takers, she could starve her of points and deliver a massive humiliation powerful enough to maybe help her really get something going here.

All of the bucking and thrashing wound up hotter as the stubborn Ryuko refused to let up, sucking and fucking her way to getting cummed in at both ends, hot spunk flooding into her waiting hole and imparting upon her a sense of hot, aching delight powerful enough to leave her feeling lustful, radiating bliss, a sense of helpless excitement hitting her hard as she came under all of this sensation. Her body bucked and twisted under some shivering swell of primal glee powerful enough to leave her feeling like a hopeless, needy mess. This was all going so well, and all Ryuko felt like she needed to do was keep this momentum going.

There was only one thing Satsuki could learn from being bent forward with a hand tugging on her hair, and that was that being in control was absolutely futile and hopeless a measure of trying to keep herself composed. She had lost all control again, getting bent forward as a big dick shoved itself up her round, shapely ass, leaving her helpless and gasping as she was fucked harsh from behind, fucked into a moaning swell of need and heat that burned across her body as she twisted and thrashed about, overwhelmed by the swelling sensations that crashed down upon her without mercy or hesitation. It was unrelenting and chaotic, but in some way she was so happy to be taken on like this and used.

With the huge cock shoving into her tight ass, there was no way to be proud about the feelings. She felt guilty and overwhelmed as the sensations throbbed through her body and she was used to a level too primal and chaotic to be able to resist. But at the same time, there was something about the way that this all happened that she just loved, gasping and bucking about in primal waves of excitement as the sensations crept across her body and she was fucked into submission. The tug on her hair only helped narrow down her thoughts and her senses as she was used like this, as the deep, relentless strokes of a big dick fucked Satsuki into raw acceptance of something more chaotic, primal, and unchained than she really had any idea how to handle.

All of these boiling sensations felt like they were going to prove too much for her to handle, and Satsuki was left to gasp as cum leaked from her well used pussy, along with slick, sticky drips of something more embarrassing. Whether she liked it or not this absolutely raw pounding of her ass had Satsuki burning up with pleasure and sensation she felt completely hopeless against, and rather than try to pull back from the descent into madness she was left with no choice but to accept it, leaning into the chaos and allowing herself to be overwhelmed by chaos and need more primal than made much sense to her.

She took it on for lack of any hope of denying the chance to win, eyes flashing over as she looked at Ryuko, saw her getting spitroasted and thrashing about under the excitement of being treated to two cocks at once, and she knew she was going to need to dial this up even further if she wanted any hope of coming out of this on top. She would fight for her opportunity and leave nothing to chance, no matter how embarrassing it was or what she had to do to get there. And as a hand tugged on her hair and a cock erupted in her ass she was definitely feeling the embarrassment strongly, gasping as she crashed into a powerful orgasm from the pressures, left baring a part of herself and a level of sensitivity she felt utterly embarrassed by, but which she couldn't exactly deny.

All of the drool and spit that had dripped down onto her body had left Ryuko's breasts with a fair amount of lubrication, and that made them just perfect for getting around a good, hard cock. So as she sat in the lap of one student and bounced relentlessly up and down his fat dick, she used the momentum to help her work her chest up and down another, moaning in eager, ravenous delight as she allowed these pleasures to rule her. Taking on two cocks at once was the surest way to victory, and as Ryuko chased these pleasures as far down as she could get them, all of the excitement really started to get to her. She was an eager mess here, shoving helplessly into something chaotic and desperate, something more intense than she really knew how to handle, and all of these sensations gave her something truly spectacular to soak in as she worked.

“I'm so glad that the guys in this school all have such big, hard cocks begging to fill a cute girl like me with cum,” Ryuko crooned, hands holding tight onto her tits and playing with her nipples while she worked them greedily up and down the cock, making sure that she was able to turn the titfuck into a show of attention for herself too. There was no inherent pleasure in having a dick nestled into her chest after all, but she could get something out of this if she worked at it, treated back and forth to something exciting and debaucherous, ready to take on the pleasure as thoroughly as she could, all while the impending swell of desire washed over her. She was so far well on the right track to victory, and Ryuko was proud of herself for being able to handle this all, to chase on and prove herself all too capable of making this work.

There was no slowing this madness down now, as Ryuko chased the pleasure deeper and hotter, sinking into the throes of something that had her moaning and gasping eagerly, throbbing with delight through the sensations and the want that refused to let up on her. She was hopeless here, a needy mess bucking back and forth under the pleasures that burned across her body, and she was utterly devoid of shame in seeking the pleasures, desperate for them as she kept riding and bouncing her way through the pleasure, moans racing on hotter and more out of control under the sensations that felt almost too good to handle.

For all of her effort and her trouble, Ryuko received a hot, messy reward two ways. Another shot of cum pumping into her waiting cunt set her off for a powerful orgasm she squealed and writhed her way through, a needy mess unable to keep herself contained, while her chest received some messy shots of cum streaking across her cleavage, making her feel the excitement and warmth of something all too incredible and hot, ready for her to enjoy thoroughly as she settled comfortably into the warmth of something she felt all too confident she could handle. This game was hers and nothing was going to slow her down now.

Refusing to be outdone, Satsuki decided to get down and dirty, on her knees taking a spitroast just as Ryuko had moments ago. She had to. There was no way she could keep up if she didn't try to match her depravity and work through the opportunity before her, insane as it was. Back and forth she rocked, greedily seeking the pleasure and the excitement that could bring her to something exciting. She had to give up a lot of control for it, as she felt a cock plunge into her throat and another hammer into her tight twat from behind. She was under the pressure of something overwhelming now, and she wasn't left with the option of denying herself the choice before her.

Deep, relentless thrusts into her waiting holes gave Satsuki a lot to try and deal with, as she worked to contain the pressures inside of her, a gasping wreck shuddering back and forth across the swell of throbbing pressure and something more potent than she really knew how to handle. There was no holding back from this, no containing the sensations inside of her as she worked her body through this pleasure, trying to roll with it all and satisfy these cocks as they plunged into her from both ends and gave her something to burn over. She was hopeless here, a complete wreck struggling to control the sensations that made her twist and writhe, something absolutely feral and indulgent overwhelming her body and ensuring she had no hope of fighting against this all.

And yet the thrusts kept up. With blinding speed and fervor they fucked her into a sense of pure acceptance so hot and so chaotic she didn't know where to begin dealing with it all, left hopeless and hazy under the crushing swell of something desperate and depraved. She just kept moving back and forth, struggling to contain the sensations taking hold of her and letting the crushing heat and chaos give her something she felt completely powerless to stop. This was starting to feel good in ways that she really didn't know how to handle. Sex? Satsuki was used to sex feeling good. But this was not mere sex, and in fact it may have been the furthest thing from it, which helped keep her hopeless and lost.

The only way to go was down, and Satsuki knew that to win this she had to deprave herself as much as possible, to get used and fucked and violated in a myriad of intense and insane ways primal enough to give her the out she needed, and Satsuki was ready to embrace them all, a gasping wreck hammering back and forth to meet the throbbing, hard cocks as they fucked her into submission, as they gave her the same kind of rough pounding they gave Ryuko. Satsuki drooled and gagged on the big dick, and as she was filled at both ends by hot eruptions of milky, thick cum, she felt like she was in a special, insane place, ready to take on anything as her orgasm trembled through her.

“I love the taste of big, juicy cocks,” Ryuko whined, hands tight around the shafts as she jerked them off quickly, moaning in surrender at the thrill of being down on her knees, licking back and forth between the dicks. Changing things up and keeping it fresh not only allowed Ryuko to keep bringing new things to the table, but also to entice the attention of all the men around her, who marveled at her steady sinking into new forms of lust, all while she smiled bright and allowed herself to be thoroughly laid waste to by these eager men and their big cocks. Nothing was going to make Ryuko feel as good as getting pounded stupid was, but she was at least able to get her mouth busy in this position.

There was definitely lots of depraved fun to be had here, and the guys knew. She could see some of them out of the corner of her eye jerking off idly and remarking about what was happening, all while Ryuko switched her head back and forth, slowly turning her eager licks into messy, deep slurpings, sucking the cocks down greedily and showing off a wanton lack of shame or hesitation as she worked as hard as she could at proving her madness and her hunger. Nothing was going to slow her down here as she chased indulgence as hard as she could, her pussy dripping with the mess of the multiple creampies she'd taken, and undaunted, she pressed on for more with greedy vigor, refusing to slow down as she flaunted her madness and her chaotic tastes, the indulgence spinning out of control as she kept working.

Sucking two big dicks back and forth instead of one was at once easier and harder, as she got to enjoy the chance to slow things down a little bit and pace herself--breathing was important, and hard to do while getting facefucked--while also finding herself having to time how much attention she gave to each cock and always leave the two dicks constantly tended to. She was a pro at that though, and she flaunted a talent for it that seemed wildly suspect and very likely rooted in far more depraved manners than she was letting on, but she held strong, keeping up the pressure as she worked greedily to satisfy her cravings and overwhelm her body, refusing to slow down for anything. This was where she thrived.

For her trouble, Ryuko was able to efficiently and effortlessly get off both men she was treating, earning their groans and their aggression swelling hotly within her as she worked to satisfy her cravings and leaving nothing behind. When they came, she felt all too happy to embrace this chaos and this lust, as she pulled back and jerked them off all over her face. The rain of thick, messy cum raining down upon her smiling face and leaving her an even bigger mess helped prove exactly the kind of shameless slut she was, and in the midst of all this contentious, heated pressure, she was all too proud of herself for it.

Satsuki had to even up the numbers, and that meant taking advantage of how Ryuko sucked two cocks to take on three at once. She lay on her back, legs spread so that one man could fuck her waiting pussy, another could sit himself down atop her chest and thrust into her warm, ample cleavage, and a third could wrap his hand around her head and fuck her mouth. There was no pride in what she did, no moment where she felt like she was doing well or being good for any of this. It was all about winning now, and Satsuki was ready to win hard, ready to prove herself and to leave Ryuko humiliated in defeat.

How exactly she was going to be able to hold onto any composure at the end of this, she had no idea. The cock fucking her tits prodded and poked at her chin again and again as his steady thrusts proved a firm show of lustful intent, and in the background of it all was a sense that she was not going to come out of this with her reputation intact. Not as she choked on another cock, her hard gagging noises proving a show of indecency and chaos more potent than she was really prepared for. This was all just too much for Satsuki, and she wondered what the point of no return was, if she had yet passed it or if she was on her way to it, if this contest was going to have to take some grand act of depravity to secure her win, and if it did, if she would be okay with herself once all was said and done.

But none of it proved worrisome enough to make Satsuki actually stop. She wasn't able to do that now, not as she worked herself steadily deeper into madness, her legs wrapping around the waist of the one fucking her pussy. The pleasure was there, at least, proving wrong and raw in so many ways, providing her with something she could enjoy in some twisted, fucked up manner while she greedily chased these pleasures down deep, relentless in the way she sank into the throes of want and left nothing behind. Satsuki was going to win, no matter what she had to do to make it happen, no matter how insane and intense this was all going to be.

And as all three cocks pulled out of her at once, she was definitely in for a special breed of insanity. Cum erupted all over her face, all over her big tits, and all over her stomach as none of the trio who'd pounded her left a single drop of cum internally, and somehow, under the warm, gooey mess covering her body, she found herself writhing in the throes of a guilty kind of orgasm, bucking and gasping as she came on delayed reaction, no direct pleasure to push her over the edge, but her indecent, chaotic moans were too potent to bite down on any longer. Satsuki was completely hopeless now as she let everyone know how hard just cumming on her could get her off in her over-sensitive and fuck-drunk state.

Ryuko was tempted to make some snide comment about how Satsuki wasn't going to be able to slut around on her level, but she decided to prove it with actions instead as she took on three cocks at once too, ensuring the numbers at least wouldn't get uneven as she took on a raw, feverish triple penetrating. Her body shuddered back and forth as primal waves of want crashed down upon her, body greedily bucking through the panicked excitement of this sensory bliss. A cock in each hole gave her something to soak in and enjoy as her ass, mouth, and pussy were all fucked in vulgar tandem and Ryuko could really throw herself into the madness as much as she wanted to without fear of losing steam or being overwhelmed.

Back and forth the needy girl bucked, sitting high atop one cock while another took her from behind and she was laid into orally with another, hands in her hair to keep her head in place while a thick cock plunged down her tight throat. There was no sensation quite like this, and she savoured the madness of everything that followed, relishing in the pleasure. She felt it was her secret weapon against Satsuki; she wasn't ashamed of how much she enjoyed this, wasn't afraid to go out there and lose herself to pure chaos. Back and forth she chased on, refusing to slow down at all, letting the fact she loved every second of getting fucked and used carry her on into loftier heights of surrender, all while she held tight to something absolutely unchained. There was only one way to go from here and that was down. Straight down. Down into the depths of something she hoped Satsuki wouldn't be bold enough to chase her through.

All the while, the cocks kept thrusting, stuffing her full of hard cocks and using her with a thoroughness nothing could tame. This was where Ryuko thrived, and the competition felt alive within her now as she kept on her pace, moaning harshly through the pressure, but starting to feel herself ebb a bit. It was somewhere in the midst of three cocks fucking her holes that she started to wonder if she was overwhelmed, started to consider the idea she was faltering and helpless. She buried thought thoughts, burning on quicker and harder as stubbornness took over and she did her best not to worry about any of that. Ryuko loved this, and if she was starting to get tired then surely Satsuki was only just barely hanging on.

Convincing herself of that as she lit up with another burning orgasm, Ryuko happily moaned around the thick cock, gasping and bucking while her body embraced the sensations again and again. Cumming again felt great, and even better still was the fact that she was completely unable to hold back these mad sensations, twisting through the heat and earning the shots of cum filling her up in each chamber. She was overwhelmed by this all, a twisting, writhing mess bucking through the panicked heat and loving the thrill of being taken. Three more cocks down. How could Ryuko lose now?

Riding a cock with a reverse cowgirl anal position and lots of intensity, Satsuki kept up the pressure too, hands around a pair of thick cocks that she took turns sucking back and forth in a feverish bid to keep up with Ryuko now and prove herself too. She could feel her own tiredness begin to creep in, especially as her arms jerked more recklessly than Ryuko's did. All composure and steadiness that Satsuki had been ready to walk into this with began to fade as she found the sensations pressing down against her just too crazed and intense to be able to properly handle. She wanted so badly to keep herself under control, but she wouldn't have won if she did that, but she also wasn't used to this kind of hard, rough fucking, and she suffered for it.

Suffering wasn't something she could stop now though, as she worked through the relentless back and forth of a pair of big dicks while she fucked her round ass down onto a cock with tireless vigor, trying to push on and prove herself as intently as she could even as she felt like she was losing ground more and more by the second. This was something so insane and so absolutely devoid of sense that all Satsuki could think to do was keep going and not let the panic catch up to her, to keep running and hopefully never falter enough that anything was going to slow her down. Not the best or brightest plan she'd ever come up with, but Satsuki felt like she was in uncharted territory now.

Relentless and chaotic, she kept moving, kept bouncing through this panic as she let herself go, feeling the creeping frustrations and exhaustion wearing her down a bit more with each passing second, something absolutely desperate and frayed overwhelming her. Everything she could do at this point wouldn't help her much, which left her to just keep moving and bouncing, shoving on without hesitation or control as she let everything burn her up. This was pleasure in a guilty form she felt ill prepared to deal with, but the only thing she could do was let this happen, and she knew there wasn't any other hope for her now. She chased on these sensations and let them burn her up happily.

The pleasure was really what bothered her most here. Satsuki was unable to control herself as she was fucked into gooey submission and used thoroughly, exhaustion creeping into her body, making her feel heavy and dizzy, and yet still she raced on, finding another powerful orgasm for it, thrashing and gasping as she came hard. Another load of cum pumping up her ass and two more shots of messy spunk splattering all over her face gave her plenty to savour and enjoy, and there was just no sense or hope for the poor woman twisting her way through this heat, and she could do nothing to help herself in the face of this chaos.

With both competitors now a bit tired and showing it more than they realized, there was nothing they could do to fight against the suddenness of being shoved together. Hands tugged their arms back as Ryuko and Satsuki were pushed in front of one another while fucked from behind, and even as big dicks gave their greedy, sensitive pussies the pleasure they so sorely craved, neither wanted to let the other have much satisfaction. They snarled and growled in one another's faces, staring each other down harshly.

"It looks like you've been dragged down to my level," Ryuko said, smiling wickedly. "How's it feel to get fucked this hard? I'm surprised you're able to handle this."

"You're just an uppity whore who thinks it's special that she can get fucked hard. I can take it, I just choose to live more refined, but to beat you, I'm not afraid to show off a dirtier side of myself." Satsuki remained cooler than Ryuko, but not by much. It wasn't hard for anyone to seem calm opposite Ryuko Matoi, and in truth the pressures getting to her were more than she felt confident handling.

"You're going to beg for this to stop, but I think now that they're finally treating you like you deserve, they won't let up," Ryuko promised.

Any harsh rebuke Satsuki could have leveled against her opponent was cut off by the sudden shove of her head forward, as hands grabbed the two of them by the hair and forced them into frustrated kisses. They locked lips, as the passion and chaos of this moment got the better of them, and even as their eyes widened in knowing panic and they let themselves succumb to the kiss. Neither liked it, but they didn't have much of a choice, lips pressed together as they were forced to make out, shuddering under the chaos of something more potent than either could really fight against. This was all so abrupt, and the girls were unable to stop this, even if the last thing either wanted was to make out with their opponent in the midst of something chaotic.

They had to accept it though, and as they continued to kiss, there was no way for them to pull back or fight against it, dragged in deeper and deeper as the throbbing haze of getting dicked hard from behind helped ease them down. Their fight was starting to dim, nothing able to keep them composed or controlled as they were fucked and made to make out, made to show each other a kind of affection neither was eager for, and they felt themselves driven wild with something unchained as it happened, left to feel powerful orgasms surge through their bodies as they moaned into their messy kiss, hopeless and lost, struggling to find some way to keep themselves under control even as they burned so hotly, losing all sense of control and composure to something that simply would not let up on them. They were done now, completely and thoroughly gone, and that orgasm felt like it took the last out of them.

But the crowd wasn't done yet. "Make them sixty-nine!" some guys shouted, and quickly the two were rolled over, Ryuko thrown on top of Satsuki in reverse as cocks slammed into both girls pussies and their faces were shoved into the other's twat. Tired and worn out, they relented, eating pussy even as they found themselves definitely in over their heads and burning with bitterness and gloating over what was happening. Neither wanted this, but they just weren't in a position now to control themselves or fight it. This was their only choice, only hope, and neither wanted to pass out, but both were threatening to even as they went down on one another.

Maybe they lost the thread a little bit in the midst of it, maybe they were starting to grow too docile and too meek under the pressure of what they had done. Both had been through so much and felt like they just didn't have any fight left in them now, as they writhed under something too chaotic to control, left hopeless and burning with something so primal and so hot that they just had to let it all go, had to give themselves up to the madness and something so overwhelming and so desperate that neither had any hope of control themselves now.

The big dicks fucking them hard again had them moaning into the other's hole, but the fucking also pulled out some of the pumped-in cum that had filled them both up, and all of that messy, thick seed leaked out and onto their faces as they were used, which made for something neither was all that happy with or proud of. There was no dignity in this now for either of them, and having to lick up cum oozing from their opponent's snatch made neither of them feel all too proud about how this contest had gone and what it all ended up as. And yet still they felt hopeless and like the only choice here was to give in to it all, writhing through the bucking, throbbing haze of being used like this, fucked into such mad submission that neither stood any chance against this pleasure. They were done for, and they could do nothing but accept it.

Another powerful swell of orgasmic bliss rocked them, and the tongues lapping at their mounds certainly contributed more than either was comfortable with. The pleasure they brought the other made them twist in growing frustration. But they didn't get to think much about it, both because of the gushing of hot spunk flooding into them both, and because they both finally lost themselves to that swell swell of pleasure. Exhaustion hit them both at the same time, and as the cocks pulled out and Ryuko rolled off of Satsuki, it was clear neither had anything left in the tank.

Panting heavily and covered in cum every which way, there was nothing more apparent than the fact they were done for. They shared weak looks, on the brink of passing out outright, knowing they had been completely embarrassed and shown up by their failures. They had gone until the exact same time and taken on the same number of cocks, fucked into such gooey submission now, and all of it was for naught. They'd done everything for the sole purpose of knowing they had been used and now they lay there, both fully desolated, laid waste to by a horde of men for no reason at all, and that shame did not let up on them easily as they panted and shivered.

All for nothing. Except maybe some pleasure. And the knowledge of what it felt like to have the other's tongue between their legs. Something they loathed a strange sort of interest in further, as they looked away from one another, struggling their way up to their feet and hoping they could somehow walk away from this with any dignity, but their legs gave out and both were left stuck there, fucked too hard to be able to walk off the embarrassment.

And with a horde of hung, eager boys still staring them down.


End file.
